


You choose

by Miony



Category: TV Shows - Fandom, Victorious, iCarly, nickelodeon - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Freddie is a sweetheart, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miony/pseuds/Miony
Summary: Hola gente bonita necesito de su ayuda es mas una petición, realmente no se si la pagina permite hacer esto, si nos es así agradecería que alguien me lo indicara,  y si me pueden indicar donde publicarlo se los por favor.Adentro están los detallespor favor si me pueden ayudar en esto se los agradeciere enserio--------------------------------------------------Hello nice people I need your help is more a request, I really do not know if the page allows this, if it is so I would appreciate someone to tell me, and if you can tell me where to publish it please.The details are insidePlease, if you can help me with this, I would really appreciate it.





	You choose

Hola últimamente me ha estado rondando una rara pareja y estoy con muchas ganas de leer un fic de ellos lastimosamente no soy buena escribiendo. seria Beck de Victorius y Freddie de iCarly raro lo se pero inicie viendo ambos programas por mis sobrinitos bellos y desde siempre me encanto fred se me hace tan lindo perfecto uke pero no había alguien en el show con el que me gustara y después inicie con Victoriuos y ame instantáneamente a Beck y cuando unieron ambos programas inmediatamente me los imagine juntos y me encanto pero como les digo puedo tener mil ideas en mi cabeza pero me es imposible plasmarlas por escrito.

Peticiones:

por favor que no se exceda de drama 

por favor si pudiera ser que se diera el caso de que fred tenga un ex que no supo que tenia hasta que lo perdió 

se los agradeciere de todo corazón....  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Hello lately I've been hanging around a rare couple and I'm really looking forward to reading a fic of them and unfortunately I'm not good at writing. It would be Beck by Victorius and Freddie by iCarly weird but I started watching both programs for my beautiful nephews and since I always loved fred it made me so perfect uke perfect but there was not someone in the show that I liked and then I started with Victoriuos and I loved Beck instantaneously and when they joined both programs immediately I imagined them together and I loved it but as I say I can have a thousand ideas in my head but it is impossible for me to translate them into writing.

 

Requests:  
do not overdo drama

if it could be that it were the case that Fred had an ex who did not know what he had until he lost it


End file.
